Ice Sector
Ice Sector is a Sector of Lyoko. It is sometimes referred to as the Polar Region/Glacier Region in season 1 because it is covered in ice, or Sector 1 (as referred to in Mister Pück and Saint Valentine's Day). Like the Desert Sector, it also has virtual weather, as Jeremie pointed out in The Girl of the Dreams and by Odd in Cold War. The Ice Sector is made up of two major parts. The first part is the surface, composed of glaciers connected by narrow paths and large lakes of icy water. Monsters cannot swim, so the icy waters will destroy them if they fall into it. Most of the Towers are based on the surface. The second part of the Sector is below the surface; tunnels connect the two areas. The Lyoko Warriors often have to surf down these tunnels to get to an activated Tower. The Ice Sector is home to all kinds of monsters, such as Bloks, Hornets, and Mantas. Due to its difficult range of reachable locations, X.A.N.A. placed his Boulogne-Billancourt simulation program there in Ghost Channel. In Sabotage, X.A.N.A. activated a Tower in the Ice Sector that was too well-guarded for our heroes to reach, and they were running out of time, so Aelita deleted the Ice Sector at her own will, destroying the activated tower in the process. The Ice Sector made its first reappearance in Crash Course, as it was recreated along with all the other outer sectors between the episodes William Returns and Double Take. In Season 1, this Sector was used to have a strange light source that was always lighting and shadowing Team Lyoko's faces. It is most likely that it was Sector 5's shining outer shell, but it is unknown why the light was taken away in Season 2. Between shutting down the Supercomputer in the Season 4 finale and the unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A., the Ice Sector was lost along with the Forest Sector, due its data being lost for a long period of time. It has not been confirmed whether Jeremie will restore it or not. Appearances Season One * [[X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1|'X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1']]' (debut)' * [[XANA Awakens Part 2|'X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2']]' ' * [[Image Problem|'Image Problem']] * [[End of Take|'End of Take']] * [[Satellite|'Satellite']] * [[Amnesia|'Amnesia']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[Ghost Channel|'Ghost Channel']] * [[False Start|'False Start']] Season Two * [[New Order|'New Order']] * [[Exploration|'Exploration']] * [[Mister Puck (episode)|'Mister Puck']] * [[Saint Valentine's Day|'Saint Valentine's Day']] * [[Common Interest|'Common Interest']] * [[Temptation|'Temptation']] * [[Ultimatum|'Ultimatum']] * [[A Fine Mess|'A Fine Mess']] * [[Vertigo|'Vertigo']] * [[Cold War|'Cold War']] * [[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] * [[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper' ]] * [[Contact|'Contact']] * [[The Key|'The Key']] Season Three * [[Straight to Heart|'Straight to Heart']] * [[False Lead|'False Lead']] * [[The Secret|'The Secret']] * [[Temporary Insanity|'Temporary Insanity']] * [[Sabotage|'Sabotage']] Season Four * [[Crash Course|'Crash Course']] * [[The Lake|'The Lake']] * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * [[Distant Memory|'Distant Memory']] * [[Guided Missile|'Guided Missile']] * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] * [[Fight to the Finish|'Fight to the Finish']] * [[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (flashbacks)' Trivia *This was the only Sector Jeremie was ever shown to visit. In the episode ''Ghost Channel'', Jeremie was virtualized into the artificial environment which was inside this sector. It's implied he visited another in the episode ''Mister Pück'', but this wasn't shown. *Chronologically, this was the first sector where Aelita used her Creativity for the first time. *This was the first sector Mantas were shown outside of Sector 5. *This was the only sector that the Kolossus appeared in, as well as its replika. *This was the first sector Yumi was virtualized into chronological-wise in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2. *This was the only Sector in Season 3 that X.A.N.A. did not delete with [[XANA (code)|'Code: X.A.N.A']].'. *This was the third ecological sector to be deleted in ''Sabotage. However, unlike the deletion of the Forest, Desert, and Mountain's data, the Ice Sector was wiped out willingly by Aelita herself, who had then sent its virtual energy to Jeremie, so that he could fully reboot and re-energize the supercomputer. Gallery '''>> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Ice Sector in Season 4 Misc. Icelocation.jpg|''Shown on the Holomap.'' Ulrich Opening Title.png|Ulrich in the season 1 Opening seen in the Ice Sector. ice floe.png|Ice Sector in the Social Game. Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Ice Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game el:Περιοχή του Πάγου es:Hielo fi:Jääsektori fr:Banquise pl:Sektor Polarny pt:Gelo ro:Sectorul îngheţat ru:Ледяной сектор sr:Ледени сектор Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.